Playground Pleasures
by Hinata-chan-lelia
Summary: As kids they were rivals or punching buddies. They lived to cause the other pain but what happens when they seperate for a year and start to develop into their pre adult selves ?NauxHina SakuxSasu
1. The War

Notes: Okay this a new story I'm working on. I'm kind of bored with my other one so I think this one will give me something to do. Sorry if the characters get a little OOC sometimes. If you don't like the pairings then why the hell are you here ? Anyways Thsi chapter is going to be kind of short but after this the chapters will be much longer. Thankyou and Please Review

A small girl ran across a raincloud darkened playground. It was early October and she had been late for the bus that morning so she had absent mindedly left her jacket in her room. Bubble gum pink hair lightly flown back as she picked up her pace.

There was a chill in the air and it was affecting her running. Her chest heaved up and down as she continued searching for everybody or anybody. She had to find atleast one person before the wars got started again.

She feared she wouldn't have much longer since the clouds were starting to quietly rumble.  
Turning, and catching herself from a fall, she neared a set of swings where a mildly short girl with matching short, indigo locks sat alone.

"Hinata !" The girl screamed in relief.

The girl raised her head and looked around. When White/lavender eyes met emerald green she stood up in excitement.

"Sakura-chan !"

The two girls ran towards each other and met halfway.

"Are you ready Hinata-chan ?"

Hinata gulped but it was muffled by a nearby thundering cloud.

"Hai, Sakura-chan."A raven-haired boy with black eyes sat under a jungle gym. Beside him was a slightly younger looking boy who was hanging upside down.

"Naruto ... stop fooling around."

The blond hyper boy frowned at the other before losing his grip on the bars and landing on his head.

"You always make me do that." He stated while rubbing his throbbing head.

The more mature boy smirked then focused his attention on a group coming there way.

"Naruto get up. There coming."

The boy obeyed and they stood side by side as the lone group approached them.

"After that beating from yesterday I didn't think you two would be coming back."

The pink haired girl exploded with anger.

"You call that a beating ! I didn't feel a thing ! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH HUH !"

Hinata stared at Sakura as the insults came flying out. When she turned her head to face the boys the blonde one was inches from her face. She trembled and stepped backwards before Sakura got behind her and pushed her fowards.

"Hinata beat his ass !"

The blonde smiled in amusement as she poked her fingers together, meanwhile Sakura went to handle Sasuke.

"Ready to fight ?" She muttered.

Before another would could be said or he could even answer Sakura delivered a punch to his cheek.

"Ah you little-"

Sasuke was cut off as a foot knocked him over. He stood up and wiped his mouth which blood was trickling out of.

Hinata gasped and looked over her shoulder as Sasuke started to pull on Sakura's hair. She turned to go help her but after she turned around. Naruto had gripped on her hair and was pulling her backwards.

" L- Let go."

Naruto smiled and pulled her closer and made her face him by gripping her cheek and turning her neck.

"What's wrong ? H-Hinata-chan g-got a ... um a studdering p-problem ?" He mocked.

"Shut up." She screamed and kicked him in the gut.

He let go and doubled over in pain.

"You'll ... pay ... for that." He said in between pants.

Hinata ran over to Sakura who now had a bloody nose.

"Oh I'm gonna kill you." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"B- but Sakura-chan. We can't get in trouble or my father won't let me go trick or treating with you."

Sakura grunted and turned around trying to leave the fight but Sasuke didn't approve. He gripped onto her hair.

"Care telling us why you dye your hair pink all the time ?"

Sakura clenched her fist but Hinata spoke for her before she could do anything.

"We We've t-told you before ... she she doesn't d-dye it."

Naruto laughed and got closer to Hinata.

"What's up with you and studdering ?"

"Come on Hinata-chan, let's go to the Nurse's office."

"Okay, but I'm not hurt." She said.

Naruto smiled slyly and started to crack his nuckles.

"I can change that." He said before punching Hinata causing a nose bleed.

"Owch."

Hinata covered her nose as blood seeped through her fingers.

"Naruto-kun look what you did !" Sakura screamed.

Sakura ran up to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan let me see." She said sweetly.

Hinata was crying silently and it was starting to rain.

"It hurts ..."

"I know just let me see."

Sakura gently pried Hinata's fingers away but all she could see was blood.

"It's not that bad." She lied.

Sasuke sighed. Whenever the quiet one got hurt, the other one lost all interest in fighting. He stood there as Sakura led Hinata away.

"There getting away, Sasuke !"

"Let them go."

It wasn't much fun when their hearts weren't into it.

"Tomorrow we should get Shikamaru and the others to help us."

Sasuke smiled as the idea of Shikamaru,Neji,Choji,Naruto, and himself beating the crap out of the girls raced across his mind.

"Yeah. Tomorrow we'll get the guys."

Okay so that was chapter one so tell me guys what you think and I'll decide if I should keep on putting chapters up. I have just about everything I want to happen in this story planned out so yeah. I'm sorry again that the chapter was so short ... then again it's quality not quantity.


	2. It's halloween

Notes: Okay here is chapter two. I hope you guys liked the other chapter. And Hinata,Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura are all in the fifth grade. They've known each other since around kindergarten though.

Hinata sat beside Sakura on a bench. They had just made it to the nurse's office. Hinata was still crying a little bit. Sakura had given up on trying to calm her down.

"Okay Hinata-chan, let's have a look at that nose."

Hinata covered her nose with her hands.

"No."

Sakura sighed.

"Hinata-chan he's just going to heal it. Come on let him do his job."

"B-but it hurts."

The sympathetic nurse put a hand on her shoulder and gave a small smile.

"If you let me heal it, it won't hurt anymore."

Sakura jumped off the bench.

"He's right, Hinata-chan. If you don't believe us watch him heal me first."

The nurse looked down at Sakura.

"That's seems like a good idea."

He held his hands over Sakura's nose. Hinata gasped as a blue mist-like gas circled around his hands and gently rubbed against Sakura. As soon as it had appeared it was gone and Sakura looked fine.

"See. I'm fine."

Hinata smiled and looked up at the nurse.

"Do me now."

The nurse healed her nose then turned to Sakura.

"So what did you two do to get this beat up ?"

Sakura looked down at the floor and moved her feet back and forth.

"Umm ... we fell down." Hinata said.

"Oh I see. That would make it about the 4th time this week."

"Umm ... come on Hinata-chan."

Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and led her away. Recess was the last thing they did at school before it was time to go home so they always walked together. When they made it a little ways from the school. Hinata stopped walking.

"Sakura-chan ?"

Sakura kept walking.

"What ?"

"Why don't we ever tell anybody what they do to us ?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks and was shocked. She really didn't know the answer to that question herself. She had to think of some logical reason though.

"Well you see ... they never tell on us ... and nobody wants to be a tattletail."

They both started walking again.

"I guess that's true." Hinata agreed, not fully happy with the answer.

Desperate to change the direction of the conversation Sakura changed the topic.

"So what are you going to be tonight ?"

Hinata smiled and jumped up and down.

"Oh Oh Oh, I'm gonna be a kitten."

Sakura laughed.

"You're weird."

Hinata frowned.

"Well what are you gonna be ?"

"I'm going to be a vampire-bride."

"Oh yes and I'm the weird one."

Sakura stopped when they reached the the front of Hinata's house.

"Well I'll see you around 8 tonight, okay ?"

"Okay."  
.  
Hinata stepped out of her house and walked past the garden in the front yard till she was near the begining of the streets of Konoha. It was already dark enough to give her the creeps.

"Boo !!!"

Hinata screamed and turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke.

"EEEKKK !!!"

The two fell over with laughter.

"What do you two want ?"

"Where's Sakura-chan ?"

Hinata stubbornly turned her head to the side.

"None of your business." She defended.

Footsteps were heard not far behind the group they all turned just in time to see Sakura running towards them. She was smiling but then must have noticed Sasuke and Naruto were there because the smile faded into a frown.

"What are you two doing here ?"

Sasuke smiled and moved closer to Sakura.

"Duh, we're trick or treating."

Sakura dove past him and grabbed Hinata's hands.

"Well don't follow us. Hinata and I are going to have fun tonight and that's only possible if you two aren't there."

Sakura and Hinata ran and ran and before they knew it they were alone. Not alone as not with Sasuke and Naruto. Alone as in lost and have know idea where they were going alone.

"Sakura ?"

"What ?" Sakura snapped harshly.

Hinata jumped. Sakura was looking every which way and it was clear to Hinata that they were lost.

"I think we're lost."

"No we're not. I know exactly where we're going, just follow me."

Hinata did as she was told and they found themselves in front of a huge mansion covered with all types of cool and creepy halloween designs and for a couple seconds they were stuck in a trance watching the house in awe.

"I bet they got a lot of candy." Sakura managed to say.

"Let's go get some." Hinata said.

The two slowly walked down a path that led to the front door. Hinata liked the house but she had the strangest urge to go back. Every light in the house was on and loud music became even louder as they stepped on the front porch.

"Sakura I don't think we should ..."

Sakura rung the doorbell and stepped back a little bit.

"Get ready Hinata."

The door furiously swung open and a boy who looked to be about 10 years older than them stumbled towards them. A strange and unfamilar scent was on his breath as he questioned them.

"W-what do you want ?"

The man tried to get closer but tripped over his own feet and fell on top of Sakura.

"Hey !!! Hey get off of me !!!"

Sakura struggled and swirmed but the man was too heavy.

"Sakura you killed him !!!"

Sakura flinched as he started to move.

"You idiot, he's drunk. Go get help."

Hinata nodded but the man grasped onto her ankle and she fell backwards. Other voices were heard coming their way.

"Hey buddy what's wrong out here ?"

Another man came out and he looked just as drunk as the one on top of Sakura.  
Sakura's eyes widened with shock as the man started kissing her neck.

"Be a good girl and just keep quiet for a second."

"GET OFF OF ME. uh ... no stop it !!!"

Hinata stood up but the other man wrapped his hands around her waist from behind.

"Why don't you come inside for a party little girl ?"

The man slipped a hand under her shirt and started to tickle her stomach. Hinata wasn't ticklish so all the man's actions did were give her a wide range of goosebumps.

"STOP IT !!!"  
.  
"Hey Sasuke, do you hear that ?"

Sasuke stopped counting all the candy he had gotten and opened his ears.

"It sounds like Hinata-chan."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who had dropped his bag of candy and was running towards the faint and distant screams. Without hesitation he followed.  
.  
"Okay." The man who was gripping onto Hinata said.

"You do as I say for just a few minutes and my buddy over there, he'll let your friend go."

Hinata looked back at Sakura who was still struggling against the man on top of her. She looked back at the man and nodded her head.

"That's a good girl."

The man started to lift her shirt up even higher while pushing her up against a wall. She closed her eyes as tight as she could as he started to kiss her stomach. She tensed up and clenched her fist but kept her hands glued to her side.

The man stopped and bent down on his knees so it would be easier to reach her stomach.

"Look at me." He demanded.

Hinata kept her eyes closed.

"You better listen to me or your little friend over there ..."

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him. She was crying, no sobbing. She was scared and she had no idea what this man was doing to her, whatever he was doing to her it was scary and she didn't like it.

As he continued she looked over towards Sakura. She had her eyes closed like she had hers closed. Even with her eyes closed tears were streaming down. Sakura was scared too. Now Hinata was really scared. 


	3. If we hadn't come

Notes: Here's Chapter three. I hope you guys like it. I know the ending of that last chapter might have bothered some or a lot of you but please read this chapter. It'll get better. Oh and I should probably say I don't own Naruto. (I keep forgetting about that). But seriously if I owned Naruto why would I waste my time making fanfics when I could just decide what I wanted to happen ?

Sasuke was panting not far behind Naruto. He was suprised at how fast he was running. They were probably just screaming because some dude was dressed up as a freak and scaring them. But then again why would they be screaming so much.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why they were screaming. He questioned himself and why he was cared but even so, he couldn't ignore the screams.

"Naruto ?" Sasuke said panting.

Naruto ignored him and kept running. Then he came to a sudden hault and Sasuke didn't have time to stop himself so he bumped into Naruto.

Sasuke stepped to the side and saw a creepy looking house. On the front porch he saw shadows moving back and forth.  
.  
"Hinata ! Help me."

Hinata looked to Sakura. She wanted to help but there was little she could do. The man who was messing with her wasn't paying attention anymore so she shut her eyes again.

"HINATA !"

Hinata eyes shot open as the man who was forcing her up against the wall fell to the wooden porch floor. She looked back at Sakura. She was running down the steps away from the house. The man who was holding her down was now being held down by Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking like he could kill anybody at the moment and the man he was delivering punches to looked like he could be killed by anybody. After a push from behind her Hinata ran to meet Sakura.

"Hinata ?"

"Sakura."

The two girls ran towards each other and hugged. Neither wanted to let go but when they saw Naruto and Sasuke running away they decided they should too.

When they were a few houses away Sakura and Hinata stopped running. They were out of breath.

Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"What's your problem ?"

"What ?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"I said what's you problem ? We were fine. We didn't need your help !"

Now Sasuke was mad. Sure they maybe didn't deserve his help but not a chance in hell were they fine.

"You're telling me you didn't need our help and that you were fine !"

"Yes. We were fine !"

Sasuke stepped foward and Sakura went to push him away but he grabbed onto her wrists.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE CREEPS WOULD HAVE DONE TO YOU AND HINATA IF WE HADN'T HAD COME !"

Sakura looked down and jerked her wrists back.

"I know ..." She mumbled.

Sasuke let out a disturbed sigh and started to walk away.

"Sasuke ... umm ... wait !"

Sasuke ignored her and kept walking. Then they both realized what she had said. Sakura turned around and started to walk off in the opposite direction. Hinata noticed Naruto was still standing there.

"Umm ... Naruto-kun ?"

"What is it ?"

Hinata sighed. She was still trembling and the whisker marks that were painted on her cheeks were rubbing off from her crying so much.

"Thankyou."

Hinata then turned around and ran to catch up with Sakura.

"Can you believe him. He's so unbelieveable."

Hinata smiled then frowned when what Sasuke had last said raced across her mind.

"Sakura ? What would have happened if they hadn't have come ?"

Sakura stopped walking and faced Hinata. She opened her mouth to speak but the words got lost somewhere between her head and her mouth.

Hinata blinked. She had never seen Sakura so uptight before. It was unnerving.

"What would have happened ?" She repeated.

Sakura turned back around and continued walking.

"Something really bad."

"Like what ?" Hinata asked curiously.

Sakura winced at the thought that it almost happened and the thought that Hinata didn't even know what had almost happened. She shook as the the possibility of that happening and Hinata still not even knowing it had happened.

She would tell her soon but not now. She need not worry herself. It was getting late and they had school tomorrow and Sakura was pretty sure if she told Hinata would stay up half the night worrying about everything.

"Hinata-chan, please stop asking me. I'll tell you one day, okay ?"

Hinata nodded.

She still didn't understand why Sakura couldn't tell her now but she was tired and wanted to hurry and get home.

"Damn, I hardly got any candy." Sakura said dissapointed.

Hinata looked at her candy bag.

"Don't feel bad."

Hinata threw her bag and let it fall on the sidewalk. Sakura did the same.

"Well that sucks. Halloween is the only time of the year when I can act like the greedy little kid I am, go to people's houses, demand all their candy, then actually get to sleep after."

Hinata laughed.

"I guess this year you'll just cut straight to the going to sleep, huh ?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Sakura-chan." Hinata said as she started walking towards her house.

"Okay"

Sakura stopped and made sure Hinata made it into her house before she started walking off towards her own. She didn't know what the point was in going there. Nobody was there. Her mom was always out either for business or she'd find some other excuse to not be around. Her dad though ... she wasn't really sure what happened to him. She had never seen him. She didn't really care though. She had met Hinata's dad and actually thanked God that she didn't have one.  
.  
Green eyes blinked repeatedly as the sleep was rubbed away. Sakura turned the alarm clock off and got dressed as fast as she could. Then she ran down the stairs and out the door where she met Hinata in her front yard.

"Hey Hinata."

"Hello, Sakura-chan."

The two headed off for school.

-  
Okay that was chapter three tell me what you guys think. Whew I'm good. Three chapters in one day. Yes I rock. 


	4. 20 X 20

Notes: Okay here's chapter four. Nobody has reviewed yet but maybe that has something to do with the fact that I'm writing all these chapters in a matter of minutes right after the other. Anywho ... the chapters in my opinion aren't as long as I would like them to be so sorry if it took so long for me to update this chapter. Please Review.

Hinata and Sakura rushed into class and took their assigned seats. Luckily the teacher hadn't come into class yet and they had time to talk.

Hinata sat in the very front of the class with TenTen on her right and Ino on her left.  
Sakura sat directly behind Hinata with Temari on her right and Kin on her left.

Nobody else was in the class yet so Hinata and Sakura were talking to each other.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Hinata agreed.

Sakura sat on Hinata's desk and looked at her suspiciously.

"But this time you have to fight back."

Hinata nodded her head.

"So It's agreed. We get Ino,TenTen,Kin, and Temari to help beat up the guys with us."

"Uh-Hu."

They both smiled at each other but then the teacher walked in. She was an elderly lady who had moles all over her face. She was kind and understading to all the student's except for Hinata and Sakura.

Sakura said it was because when she was their age she had no friends and she hates to see us with so many when she had so little.

"Sakura get off that desk." She snapped.

Sakura rolled her eyes and jumped off. She took her seat behind Hinata and soon after the rest of the class came in.

The teacher started class by putting a math problem on the board.

Hinata acted like she was writing down the problem but in reality she was writing notes for Ino and TenTen explaining their plans for recess.

Sakura was doing the same. She giggled to herself and the teacher heard.

"Sakura would you come up to the board and answer the problem ?"

"Why ?" Sakura bluntly asked.

Hinata turned around.

"Sakura !" She scolded.

"Fine."

Sakura stood up and went to the board. She grabbed the chalk from the teacher's hand very rudely and wrote 2 on the board.

The class exploded in laughter.

"Sakura would you like to explain how when you multiply 20 and 20 you get 2 ?"

The class laughed even louder as Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

She knew the answer but didn't care what the teacher thought of her. If she didn't like the teacher she didn't do the work.

"Go sit down Sakura !"

"Gladly." She muttered while taking her seat.

"Hinata come to the board and show the class the correct answer, please ?"

Hinata groaned. Math was her worst subject and the teacher hadn't taught them how to multiply two digit numbers by two digit numbers yet.

"Yes Maam." She said politely.

She gripped the chalk in her hand and went to the board. Her hand was shaking so her writing was messy. When she finished she placed the chalk down and on the board was a mix of Hinata's chicken scratch and Sakura's lonely 2.

"Hinata that's incorrect."

Hinata hung her head.

"I know." She mumbled.

"Do it correctly." The teacher demanded with a smirk.

"I don't know how." She whispered.

"What's that ?" The teacher asked in amusement.

"I don't know how." She said a little louder.

"Hinata you'll have to speak up, I can't hear you. Now why won't you do the problem correctly ?"

"I don't know how !" Hinata screamed.

The teacher smiled while erasing the board.

"To graduate this grade you're supposed to know how to do this ... and since you don't know how ..."

"THAT'S WHY YOUR SUPPOSED TO TEACH US !" Sakura screamed in fury.

"Sakura be quiet or you'll get silent lunch."

Sakura glared at the teacher than slumped in her seat. The teacher than focussed her attention back on Hinata.

"Students younger than you know how to do this. It's kind of sad actually."

Hinata kept her head down and started walking back to her seat.

"Wait Hinata. What should I do to someone who can't do a problem everybody else in the class can do ?"

Hinata froze in front of the class and looked back at the teacher.

"I don't know."

"Well what would you do if ... you were a teacher and a student in your class couldn't keep up with the other students ?"

"Get rid of that one student."

"Oh, so that's what you would do."

The teacher smirked.

Sakura jumped up.

"WHAT YOU SHOULD DO IS TEACH THAT STUDENT HOW TO KEEP UP WITH THE OTHERS ! NOT JUST FORGET ABOUT IT !"

"Sakura if you speak out of turn again, you'll get detention."

Sakura bit her lip and Hinata returned to her seat. The rest of the day flew by until recess.

Sakura ran off gathering everybody while Hinata took her notebook and sat alone in her usual spot on the swings.

She wrote down the same problem the teacher had written on the board and eyed it over and over again trying her hardest to figure out how to do it.

In the distance she could hear Sakura screaming for all the others and could just make out the huge group they were forming.

She looked down at her notebook and threw it on the ground and burried her face in her hands. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lifting her head she saw Naruto holding the notebook.

"Hinata-chan ..."

She smacked his hand away.

"Go away I don't want to fight."

Naruto sighed and sat on the swing beside her still holding the notebook.

"I don't want to fight either."

Hinata looked at him in shock but he was busy looking at her notebook.

"That is I won't fight with you for a while ... I might not even fight with you ever again."

Naruto looked at her and smiled. He handed her the notebook and stood up.

"Goodbye, Hinata-chan. I'll see you around."

Hinata looked down at the notebook and there where she had written the problem was the answer underneath.

She looked up and he was gone.

"Hinata-chan ?"

Hinata turned her head and Sakura and everybody else were running towards her.

"Come on Hinata. We can't find Sasuke or Naruto come help us look."

Hinata stood up.

"Okay."  
.  
Okay that was chapter four. Please Review. 


	5. Hair dye ?

Notes: Here's Chapter five. I hope you guys like it. I still haven't gotten a lot of reviews but that's okay. I'm having fun writing anyway. This chapter was hard to write but I think it turned out good. Oh and I don't remember if I have told you guys yet but right now everybody is in the fifth grade and I won't be focussing on much more than NaruxHina and SasuxSaku. Sorry.

Sakura stood amongst her faithful group. She was getting very annoyed. Here she was standing with everybody and they couldn't find Naruto or Sasuke.

"Sakura ... I need to ask you something." Hinata said meekly.

"Hold on."

Sakura pushed Ino out of the way and dove past TenTen just in time to see Shika and Neji coming their way.

She looked around but didn't see Sasuke.

"Where is he ?" She muttered to herself.

"Sakura I really need to talk to you." She strongly said more to herself than Sakura.

Sakura ignored her and ran past the group and stood in front of Shika and Neji. They looked ready to fight but they weren't the ones she wanted to have a skirmish with.

Neji smiled and gently flung his hair back. Shikamaru glared at Ino who in turn stuck her tongue out at him.

Hinata held her arms close to her as the wind picked up. Neji and Shika stood there as if it weren't bothering them. You could tell it was though. They weren't wearing jackets and it was getting closer and closer to winter.

Neji let his hair fly in the wind and rested a hand on his hip.

"Oh yes Neji, your real cool ... posing in the wind." TenTen leered indirectly at him and smirked.

"Shut up." He said slightly irritated.

Hinata looked at the group standing before her, then back at her own.

"Sakura !" Hinata said seeming somewhat distressed.

Sakura lost her patience and decided to answer.

"What is it ?"

Hinata poked her fingers together.

"Umm ... well ... "

Sakura stared in confusion and a little bit of annoyance.

"Spit it out Hinata."

Hinata looked at Sakura and her eyes showed distraction as they focussed on something behind where Sakura was standing.

"Hinata ?"

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind her. She grinned and threw a punch at him.

Sasuke didn't blink or even flinch as he caught the punch in the palm of his hand. Sakura made a displeased grunt and delivered a punch with her other hand. He also caught it and held onto her hands and didn't let go.

"Let go." She said stubbornly.

Sakura looked back at everyone. They were all busy fighting with another person. Except for Hinata she was walking off somewhere as if she were in a daze.

She directed her attention back on Sasuke who still didn't seem to be himself. He had an unfamilar expression on his face and it was confusing her.

Sasuke lowered her hands to her side and let go.

"Sakura ..."

"What ?"

Sasuke paused and looked over his shoulder. Sakura was getting annoyed, she just wanted to hurry up and fight like they normally did then leave for home.

Sakura threw another punch but he didn't even try to block it. Sakura gasped as her eyes laid upon his already bruising cheek.

"Fight back !"

Sasuke put a hand over his cheek and backed away.

"FIGHT BACK !" She repeated.

Sasuke shook his head no.

"Not today." He said sternly.

Sakura unclenched her fists and looked at him completely bewildered. What was wrong with him ? Usually he was the one forcing them into a fight. Maybe now it was her turn to do the forcing.

"YES TODAY ! Now fight back !"

Sakura kicked him in the stomach and he bent over and coughed. Then he stood up regaining his posture and nodded no again.

Sakura crossed her arms.

"Why not ?"

Sasuke stepped foward and reached a hand towards her face. Sakura closed her eyes expecting a blow, a punch, a kick, anything that would hurt. She tensed up preparing herself but all that she felt was a pluck of her hair.

She opened her eyes and Sasuke held a strand of pink hair close to his face. Twirling it back and forth he smiled and looked back at Sakura.

"When are you going to stop dying your hair ?"

Sakura looked at him confused then remembered when he had first asked her that same question and how he swore up and down it wasn't her natural color.  
.  
A younger looking Sasuke sat down at a round table which was occupied by Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata.

They were working on an assignment. They were supposed to paint a picture of everybody at their table including themselves.

Sasuke had finished before everybody. Sakura remembered how mad she had gotten at Sasuke's picture. He painted a nearly normal picture of everybody else but then when he had drawn her.

He drew her forhead extra big it took up half the paper and he had overexaggerated the pointed top of her hair.

She had gone to wash her paintbrush off and saw him looking at it. So she beat him from behind causing him to fall fast first into it. She laughed.

She also remembered Naruto's painting. Everybody was in it and normal looking except for Hinata. Sakura asked him where Hinata was and he pointed to a red blob.

Sakura thought it was funny but Hinata cried.

"Sakura why do you dye your hair like some kind of freak !" Sasuke said while wiping paint off his face.

"I don't dye it !"

"Yeah you do. Nobody has naturally pink hair."

"I do." Sakura said proudly.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

Later that day Sasuke had gone home and hadn't come back for what seemed like a long time when she was younger when in reality it was only about 2 weeks. Sakura had heard he had gotten the chicken pox.  
.  
"I've told you. I don't dye it." She said fighting back a laugh.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

Sakura's stomach dropped.

"Sasuke ... w-what are you trying to say ?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Sasuke ... wait."

Sakura grabbed for his hand but he pulled his hands away. He slowly began to walk away leaving her alone, well not really alone, she was surrounded by a massive group of people.

Still she felt alone.

She was alone.

"Sasuke wait !"

Sakura tried to move but her feet felt frozen to the ground. She put her head down and cursed herself. If she were alone now it was partly her fault.

Okay Chapter five complete. 


	6. WarmUp

Notes: Please read my notes before you ask me questions -- I will repeat. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura are all in the fifth grade. Although in this chapter they kind of aren't ... just read it. 

7th grade

Hinata clung closer to the inside of her jacket as she stepped out of the front door and made her way to the streets. She couldn't imagine it any colder.

Shivering she neared the meeting place her and Sakura had made since they were little. The wet, cold, damp air was tickling at her nose as she decided she should probably go get Sakura up herself. She had developed a habbit of sleeping through her alarm clock lately.

Sakura sat down on a wooden chair and slid closer to the desk in front of her. A picture lay flat on her desk. Smiling at the picture, she continued to brush her hair, gently combing around stray bangs and small knots.

Soon enough she was lost in a long train of thought, that was lost in a long train of thought before the gentle sound of little footsteps interrupted her. Jolting up, she furriously jammed the picture into a drawer.

"Who's there ?" Sakura said offensively.

The doornob turned and Hinata poked her head through the empty space.

"It's just me."

Sakura sighed and sat back down.

"Ever heard of knocking ?"

Hinata opened the door wider and stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry but we both know if you were sleeping a knock wouldn't have woken you up."

"True."

Sakura got up.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

Hinata walked out of the room, leaving the door open, expecting to be followed. Sakura walked to the doorway and looked longingly back at the drawer.

"Sakura hurry up."

Sakura blinked and closed the door behind her.

"I'm coming."

Sakura ran to catch up with Hinata who was already out the front door. The amount of time it took to get halfway to the school was spent in silence until Hinata began to speak.

"Sakura-chan ?"

Sakura turned to Hinata who was poking her fingers together and was biting her lower lip. Sakura sneered.

"What are you so nervous about, Hinata-chan ?"

Hinata put her hands to her side.

"I'm not nervous."

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm not ..."

Sakura cut Hinata off as they arrived at the school.

"We're here."

Sakura and Hinata walked into a large classroom. They were always early for homeroom so they sat and waited for somebody to come in.

It didn't take much longer for a distressed looking Ino with a broken hairpiece in one hand to stomp into the classroom and plop in her assigned seat.

"What's wrong Ino-chan ?" Sakura asked with a tint of amusement.

"... Shikamaru." Ino mumbled.

Ino huffed and threw the broken hairpiece on the floor.

"I promised him I'd wear my hair down today ... but I never wear my hair down ! The idiot broke it."

Sakura chuckled.

"It's not funny."

"Sure it's not."

Ino glared at Sakura but the teacher walked in so she bit her tongue. Sakura and Hinata finally got a teacher that liked them, she was fair and took a great interest in Sakura and Hinata.

Everybody kind of knew the teacher liked the two girls, a lot. So nobody messed with them, even if they were just playing around, atleast when they were in the presence of the teacher.

"Okay class, let's get ready for the warm up."

Sakura groaned and raised her hand but didn't wait to be called on.

"Teacher, we do warm ups everyday."

The teacher lifted her head up from her notebook.

"Why yes we do. Do you have a problem with that ?"

"It's boring."

"Sakura-chan, you've been in this class for almost a year now. What makes you think I'm going to change how we run things."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and slumped in her seat.

The teacher wrote a couple problems on the board. Then stood in front of the class.

"Okay class before you start the warm up, I'm going to rearrange some of you."

The classroom fell silent as the teacher looked around and smiled at the new classroom. Every single desk was pushed up beside another. Hinata and Sakura were in the very back of the class.

Hinata sat at a pair of desks but the desk beside it was empty, the same with Sakura.

"Okay class. We have some new students."

Hinata put her head down and began to snooze. This class was multiplying in size like rabitts in heat.

Sakura's head also met the top of her desk as her loss of last night's sleep began to catch up with her.

Hinata shook her head as the feeling of moving hairs slightly agitated the calmness of her sleep. She made a low grumbling noise as a stray bang was wrapped around an unfamiliar finger and tugged on just ever so lightly.

"Hinata-chan ?" She heard a strange voice call.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the person she had just punched, instinctively, for tugging roughly on her pink locks.

The long, almost forgotten stranger smirked apparently pleased with her dumbfounded reaction, and then took out a pencil and began to do the warm up.

Sakura and Hinata both looked at one another at the same time. They both seemed to send private messages of help but neither one of them could do much for the other. Gulping the two turned back to their classwork.

The 'new kids' didn't say a word throughout the entire class period. and as soon as the class had ended Sakura and Hinata ran out and met in front of the school cafeteria.

"Oh my god, Sakura what do we do ?"

"Umm ... I don't know." Sakura said.

"What if they're in anymore of our classes ... what do we do if they're in all of them ?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. This was bad, well not bad. It's just ...

"I'm so stupid." Sakura mumbled to herself.

Hinata who hadn't heard Sakura began doing things from a range of biting her nails to twirling her hair hadn't heard what Sakura said.

Sakura never wanted him to leave, swore to herself since the day he left that if she ever saw him again she wouldn't waste any time ...

"Sakura what do we do !" Exclaimed a frantic Hinata.

Sakura looked around at the loud, overfilled cafeteria.

"We could buy breakfeast then go to second period and hope that they aren't there."

Hinata frowned nervously and dropped her chin. She couldn't deal with Naruto in her class. But wait why was she so uptight ? He was probably the same Naruto who would punch her in the nose if he got a chance.

"Come on."

Sakura headed off towards the semi-long line that was located several feet away from them. Hinata sighed and followed.

Today was going to be a very long day ...

Yes ! That was chapter 6. Read and review.


	7. No doubts

Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long for me. I got kind of busy. My mom deleted all my pictures ... all my music videos ... all my stories -screams- ... then I had to go out of state for a long time so please don't get mad and if you still read my stories, review. thanks 

Hinata could feel her uneasy stomach drop as she picked up her pace until she was by Sakura's side.

Hinata bit her lip as she nervously poked her fingers together.

She was confused and extremely nervous.

Why she was nervous was confusing her. Why she was cofused was confusing her even more .

Hinata and Sakura slowly walked down the desserted hallways, coming closer and closer to the classroom Hinata could feel her knees getting weak.

Out of curiousity she glanced at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes were drooping she was biting her lower lip and twirling her hair with her fingers.

No doubt she had the same feelings inside Hinata was getting sick from also.

"Sakura-chan what do we do if they're in there ?" Hinata asked while lowering her head.

Hinata could hear the nearby footsteps getting fainter and fainter.

When she lifted her head Sakura was a considerable distance ahead of her.

Hinata picked up her pace once again which didn't make her speed differ much due to the shaking she was suffering from.

Sakura took in a deep breath of air as she opened the classroom door. She froze like a deer in the headlights and Hinata was clueless as she struggled to catch up.

Sakura tried to move but her feet stayed glued to the floor.

Hinata had enough time not only to catch up with Sakura but to also bump into her.

Hinata screamed inside. Sakura wasn't moving. That couldn't be good. Naruto and Sasuke were there, she knew it.

Hinata looked over Saka's shoulder and much to Sakura and Hinata's suprise they saw nobody but the normal faces of their regular classmates.

o o o o o o o

The teacher tapped Sakura's shoulder from behind a couple minutes after the entire class had quieted down and working in muffled tones.

"Yes ?" Sakura said while leaning in closer to Hinata's paper to make sure she was doing it correctly.

"You wouldn't mind if I gave you some partners to work with you ? You and Hinata are the best students when it comes to my class and you always work alone so . . . "

Sakura picked up her pencil and wrote something on Hinata's paper, then turning back to her own, nodded yes while continuing to write.

The teacher smiled and walked away.

With their heads down and eyes glued to the paper, Sakura and Hinata could see but just barely the people that sat down carelessly in front of them.

Hinata bit her lip as she usually did when she got too frustrated. She decided to take a break. Pushing her paper a little ways in front of her. She let her head fall to her desk.

Sakura continued to stare blankly at the raven haired boy who had suddenly grabbed her paper.

He smirked at her when she made no attempt to stop him.

He began to read her paper, ignoring or not noticing the shocked expression on her now pale face.

No doubt Naruto was across from Hinata. She turned to see Naruto grinning like an idiot.

He waved then went back to his work.

"Give that back !" Sakura said while grabbing her paper back.

Sasuke smiled and grabbed the paper back.

"But I need help. I haven't learned to do this yet."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's paper, that was before she grabbed it back once again.

"Then you should ask." She stated rather rudely then continued to do her work.

There was silence between them for a while until Sakura heard Sasuke mumble something.

"It's not like you would help me anyway." He said.

Sasuke pushed his paper away and laid his head down on the desk. Sakura sighed.

She didn't want to act like this. Why was she acting like this ?

Sighing, Sakura picked up Sasuke's paper and began to write on it.

"What are you doing ?" Sasuke questioned with the same rudeness Sakura had replied with before.

"I'm helping." She said sternly.

o O o O o O o O

Gah !!! I'm really sorry this was so short but I figured you guys would like a very much needed update on this story. Sorry it took so long. 


End file.
